This is my life now
by HBCU for life
Summary: Alexander king just wanted to get away from the stress of college. He took a road trip with his best friend toby to New Orleans. There he will encounter what goes bump in the night. Warning there is rape and torture in this story. This is my first story tell me what y'all think
1. Chapter 1 The road

"Road trip! "My bestfriend Toby yelled from the hallway. Me and him are headed to New Orleans for my 21st birthday. It's our spring break trip, Toby came in the dorm already dressed to hit the road. I grab my duffle bag and look at him. He is wearing a run DMC shirt, khaki shorts and black converses. I wore my simply plain band shirt. I love their song 'Welcome to my life'. I had jeans and my blue stripped Adidas on.

"Would you stop fucking yelling at me we only going to fucking drive a couple hours from the goddamn campus not across the country you fucking little shit" I tell him he look at me.

"I know but still it's going to be awesome" he yelled like a little girl about to see the ponys at the zoo.  
"Are you done jumping around like a little girl? Can we go?"

"Of course we can Alexander "

"You know I don't like to be called by that name. Do it again and your eye will match your shows."

"I would not talk talk that way to the driver. I might just forget to make bathroom breaks" he said with a smile.

"With your bladder the size of an peanut you will make bathroom breaks."

Toby waved me off and got into the blue 2013 mercadice. I got in next to him. It took 4 hours to get to New Orleans. It was fun but we kept arguing over when to stop. He had to go pee like nine times. We got to the Hampton inn room, took a shower and got dressed. We walked to the court. There was music and partying all around us. We went in to the bar and toby smiled.  
"This is your first your first legal drink. Can we get two cirocks on ice?"  
After drowning that we ordered everything we could think of . Like for example right, they had The Princeness and the Frog, Strawberry Half Shortcake, and some shit called The Zombie Apocalypse. I know last one sounds nasty as shit, but it was good as shit. We went bar hopping, even hit a few karaoke bars. Me and Toby been friends since we were in pre- k. He is my brother by everything but blood, but he can not sing to save his life. He singing 'All of me' by John Legend. He song so bad they put us out.

Now we are stumbling back to the hotel but i feel like something isn't right.  
"Grab them" someone from the shadows yelled. Then everything went dark.

Were am I? I thought. I look around to realize I am on a dim lit room with only a desk with a chair and a bed. There was a bath room to the right of me. The walls were brick and the door was brown but has a knob. I try to move to it but realize my neck is chained to the bed post. So I can come close to the door but can not touch it. I was able to get to the desk but nothing was on it I could use to get out. I was about to see if I could reach the bathroom and if I am able to use something to get out when the door opened. A tall white guy with Brown hair wearing a suit walked in with a sadistic smile.  
"Sit so we can talk" he said harshly with British ascent

He must be crazy I thought. Like I would listen to my kidnapper  
"Like hell I will! Let me go!"

The man advanced on me. I moved back only to hit the wall. Thank the man grabbed my throat right above my chains. His eyes went cold  
"Rule one do as you are told"

His grip grew tighter. I tried to hit at his hands and kick him. He smiled  
"Fighter, don't worry I like to train my pets"

"Can't br ea th" I tried to say while hitting at his hand. He look at me and smiled.

"If I let go will you go if you sit on the bed quietly so we can talk" I nod my head rabidly trying to get air to my lungs.

"Good" he let me go and I set on the side of the bed. He pulled the chair from the desk opposite of me so he could see my face.

"Now we can get started. Here is what you need to know. You are mine. My pet to do whatever I please with. Rule 1 : you do as I say. Rule 2: I am the only one that says no. You don't say no to me. Rule 3: don't leave this room with out my permission. Rule 4: don't try and hit me again. I let you slide once I won't be as forgiving next time. Rule 6: only call me 7 don't talk back. I don't care if you hear others call me something else. Break any of these rules and I will punish you. Any questions?"

"Go to hell! You don't own me. I am and never will be your pet. I- " before I could finish speaking the bastard was up and had slapped me. With unbelievable force. He took my shoulders and pinned me on the bed. I fought back and hit his face. He smiled

"You broke a rule time for your punishment" he flipped me over with inhuman strength. He held my hands above my head with one hand and ripping my pants and underwear off with the other. I tried to move but could not.

"Stop! Stop! You sick bastard let me go" then I heard his zipper. Then be rammed into me repeatedly causing me to scream in pain. He laughed

"Look at that you never been played with down here" he let go of my hands. I could do nothing so I grabbed the sheets and cried into them. His movement became faster and he released inside me. Then he got up and zipped himself up. Everything hurts my body felt week. He patted my head with a smirk.

"Your punishment is over now. Remember the pain I just gave you. I can be gentle to you and make it pleasurable for the both of use or I can take whatever I want and leave you in pain and tears each time." With that he walked out the room. I tried to get up and fell back down. I limped half fell to the bathroom. I had to get him off of me. I found wash cloth and soap. I washed up and put my underwear and pants back on. I set in the Conner and silently cried. I kept telling myself to 'I will get out of these chains and make him pay'.

I didn't realize I dozed off till i heard the door open and a boy who looked to be 12 or 13 came in with a tray of food and put it on the desk. He took out a key in unlocked my chain.

"Your breakfast" he said and walked to the door and stood.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Ben

I did not move. I want to leave not eat I asked the boy.

"What's your name"  
"Ben, please eat"  
"How old are you"  
"13, your food will get cold" I ignore his eating remark and ask

"Why are you here" he sighed realizing I wasn't going to eat the food.

"Master Elijah will not be pleased if you don't eat" we are getting nowhere. So I thought of an compermise. I hope this food isn't poisoned. I told him

"Everytime you answer a question I take a bite" he sighed  
"Ok ask your questions"  
"Why are you here?"

"My parents owed a debt to master klaus. Master Elijah brother. Master Klaus was mad they offered they own child so he killed them. Now take a bite" I went over to the table and took a bite of toast. Which tasted really buttery and good.

"So why are you with the bastered than" I asked the boy went so pale he looked like a ghost.

"Don't say such things master elijah willb punish you for calling him that. I am here because master elijah took me in after master klaus killed my parents." I tried the oatmeal that was still warm. I thought about what he said. Had he been punished before? Was it the same way I was. I hope not he is so young.

"How are you punished" He looked shocked by the question but answered.

"I am whipped untill I learned my lesson." It infuriated me how someone could do that to a child. I ate some grapes and looked at him.

"How old were you when you came here."  
"Elevn" I ate some grapes  
"Have you ever tried to run away"

"Yes but running is pointless. You won't get away. Even if you did he would find you. There is no running so get that out of your mind" This boy is scolding me but he forgot he left the door cracked. So I stood up and walked over to him. He looked at me curiously and I ran out the door.

I ran through a dark long hallway to the light. There was stairs leading up so I went up them quietly. As soon as I got to the top I saw the door. I started to head toward it when some one grabbed my hair. The person pulled me back. Making are bodies touch and brought their head down to me ear.

"Shame it's your first day and you broke 2 rules. I went easy on you last night that was my mistake." He started to pull me back into the basement. I started yelling

"Let me go! Fuck you and your rules. Yo-" SLAP

"You are getting in trouble already you want to add more to your punishment." I stated quit while trying to get my hair free from his iron grip. He pulled me backwards down the steps. He dragged me to the left when I came from the right. He pulled me into another room that had chains on the walls. He forcefully ripped my shirt off. I did not know anyone could be so strong. He took my and locked my left arm in one. I tried preventing my right arm from going in but he was too strong. My hands were where chained above my head to the sides of me and I was facing the wall.

"You broke rule 6: don't call me out my name bastard is not my name and rule 3: don't leave the room"  
"I didn-"  
"Call me out of my name. You get 15 strikes for breaking rule 3. 15 more for breaking rule 6. 10 for your attitude upstairs and 5 for about to lie."

Then I heard what I believe was a whip hitting the ground. Then I felt pain shooting all around my body. By the tenth strike my back was on fire and I was openly crying. The door open

"What is with all the noise. Me and Marcel was having a very important discussion when all the screaming interrupted it"

"Well Nick if you must know my new pet broke rules 3 and 6. So if you don't mind I want to give him the other 35 strikes"

"He broke rule 6 what did he call you"  
"A bastard"  
"Well how about I brake his neck so I can get back to my meeting in peace"

"No but you can wait till I am done and go back to your meeting."

"Fine but I am not a patient so be quick about it." With that the bastard took the whip and continued to whip me. I could feel blood running down my back before I passed out.

I woke up in the room I was in the first time. I had the chain back on and was laying on my stomach. I started to move then I heard.

"Don't move your back is still bleeding and master Elijah will be upset if you get blood on any thing." I turned my head painfully to see that Ben had a split lip and black eye.


	3. Chapter 3 The punishment

"Shame it's your first day and you broke 2 rules. I went easy on you last night that was my mistake." He started to pull me back into the basement. I started yelling

"Let me go! Fuck you and your rules. Yo-" SLAP

"You are getting in trouble already you want to add more to your punishment." I stated quit while trying to get my hair free from his iron grip. He pulled me backwards down the steps. He dragged me to the left when I came from the right. He pulled me into another room that had chains on the walls. He forcefully ripped my shirt off. I did not know anyone could be so strong. He took my and locked my left arm in one. I tried preventing my right arm from going in but he was too strong. My hands were were chained above my head to the sides of me and I was facing the wall.

"You broke rule 6: don't call me out my name bastered is not my name and rule 3: dont leave the room"  
"I didn-"  
"Call me out of my name. You get 15 strikes for breaking rule 3. 15 more for breaking rule 6. 10 for your attitude upstairs and 5 for about to lie."

Then I heard what I believe was a whip hitting the ground. Then I felt pain shooting all around my body. By the tenth strike my back was on fire and I was openly crying. The door open

"What is with all the noise. Me and Marcel was having a very important discussion when all the screaming interrupted it"

"Well Nick if you must know my new pet broke rules 3 and 6. So if you don't mind I want to give him the other 35 strikes"

"He broke rule 6 what did he call you"  
"A bastered"  
"Well how about I brake his neck so I can get back to my meeting in peace"

"No but you can wait till I am done and go back to your meeting."

"Fine but I am not a patient so be quick about it." With that the bastered took the whip and continuedto whip me. I could feel blood running down my back before I passed out.

I woke up in the room I was in the first time. I had the chain back on and was laying on my stomach. I started to movethen I heard.

"Don't move your back is still bleeding and master elijah will be upset if you get blood on any thing." I turned my head painfully to see that Ben had a split lip and black eye.


	4. Chapter 4 Stop

"What happened? Are you ok?" He gave me a sad smile.

"Fine this is my own doing" I looked at him seriously.

"You punched your self in the face?" He laughed.

"No but I should have knew better than to take off your neck chain. So what happened to me is because of my own stupidity." I felt sick how could he say he basically deserve what had happen. He should be mad at the bastered or even me. He should not feel it is his own fault. Then he walks over to me.

"If you don't mind me saying, fighting master is useless. He will get his way in the end. How painful it is depends on you or masters mood. I -"

"That's enough" Elijah said harshly. Ben looked scared and dropped to his knees looking down.

"Forgive me master for speaking out of turn" Elijah gave him a cold look.

"You know the rules 5 strikes. Now go to your room and wait for me." Ben rushed out the room with a scared look on his face so I went to defend him.

"Hey- "

"Don't speak unless spoken too" Elijah replied annoyed. He started to walk over to the bed. I tried to move and was hit with a wave of pain. He grabbed my hair forcefully and made me look at him.

"You know I would have killed anyone else who would have dared talk to me the way you have". He moved his head to the blood on my back and liked it. I started to tense up.

"What are- "

"Sweet when I saw you enter the hotel knew I would like you. You looked delicious. Don't worry this will only heart for a minute." Then his face changed. He's a vampire! He bit down on my shoulder. I was screaming when it turned into a moan. I started to feel hot and bothered. I started to get hard. He moved hi lips next to my ear and whispered to me.

"Don't worry I will be back to help with your problem." While his hand cuffed my butt then gave me a little slap. I was in shock from just realizing what he was.

"Your a vampire"

"Not just any vampire but a original

He looked at me intensely then gave me a sick smile.

"I have something I have to go do. I will send Ben in to help you wash. I can't have a dirty pet. But when I come back" He put his hand on my pants and gave me my length a rub.

" I'll enjoy myself. But no touching yourself till then or you won't enjoy what will happen". He gripped my length tightly only letting go when I have a stretch of pain. Which made him smile as he walked out the door. I could hear the lock after it was close.

He is a vampire and my body was reacting to his touches. My head was starting to hurt. I am still a little hard but I actually fear what will happen if I decided to release myself. Even though I wanted to a voice in my head kept saying 'Don't do it's 'don't you dare. So I have decided not to bother it.

I wonder where Tod is? Is he in a room like this? Is he dead or alive? Is he hurt and/or scared? How long have I been down here? Why did he take me? Will he ever let me go? Will he make me a vampire? God I hope not. I could not do the whole drinking people blood thing. What if they have something?

Will I ever see my family again? I was supposed to dance with my little sister at the brother sister dance at her school. See her off at prom and scare her date. I let out a small whimper. I might never leave here to do any of that. Ben comes in the room he look Ile he is in pain. Of course he is he probably just received his strike.

"Are you ready for your wash" he asked with clothes in his hand. I nod he came to help me but I moved away. I could do it for myself. I started walking to the bathroom each step cause more pain. Ben walked behind me in case I fell.

I got in the shower and let the water got my back. I wash myself off and grab my clothes Ben left on the sink. I put the underwear and shorts on and went into the room. I found Ben standing in the corner and food on the table. Ben bowed

"Your food" seeing Ben pain filled face I looked down.

"I am sorry for getting you in trouble" he gave me a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it just eat" I set down and ate the good. After I was finish the door flung open and the bastered walked in.

"OUT" Ben grabbed the tray and rushed out the room. He close the door behind Ben. He walked over to me bitting his arm. He forced it into my mouth.

"Drink" I did and realized that my back was healing. He pushed me down on the floor and started sucking on my nipple making me moan.

"Mm No mm bas tterd" this cause him to bit down slightly. He moved his mouth next to my ear.

"No name calling" he turned me over roughly and use what looked like his tie to tie me the bottom of the bed. He started biting down on my neck and back. His hand travel down my body stopping at my pants and pulling them down using his fingers to circle my entrance. I gasped as he put a finger inside me. Moving it back and forward.

"No please no"

I felt my length getting hard as he added another fingeranf began scissoring me causing me to moan. He took out his fingers and replaced it with his length moving in inch but inch. I want to climax bad. I am at the point when he grabs my length.

"Not yet together"

He untied me and retired me to the bed. He continued on the bed for hours. But the time he was done I had cum more times than I care to count and had bite marks on my neck from his constant drinking. He untied me before he left. His tie left my wrist bruised. My body aces as I laid there in a fetal position. As I drifted in and out of sleep I thought how could my body betray me like that. I felt so ashamed that I still became aroused even though I didn't want him to do that to me. I let tears fall down my face as I went to sleep. I woke up to hands touching me and I actually felt scared.

"Please no more"


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting someone new

"Its just me" I heard Ben say with sympathy. I turned my head to see Ben holding something in his hand.

"Master took your clothes he wants you to wear this" he passed me a black pair of of boxers. I had to wash. I had to get him off me.

"I need to wash" Ben looked down not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"Master said he didn't want you to wash. He wanted himself in you all day. He locked the door to the bathroom". I looked over to the bathroom it looked open so I walked over to it.

"No" Ben yelled as I went through. I was pushed back and my body felt like it was on fire for a couple of minutes. Ben ran over to me.

"Master had a witch place a spell on it. If you try to walk though the door your body will feel like it is on fire."

"A witch? So witch's and vampires are real so what else is?"

"There is shapeshifters, werewolves, banshes, hybrids, and basically everything but zombies and Bigfoot. "

"A hybrid?" I asked

"Yes. That is what master Klaus is. A vampire and wolf. He had the wolf gene when he was made a vampire triggering it with his first kill but his mother lock it away. He broke the curse with a girl named Katharine. Now he use her decedent a girl named elena to make more hybrids. Maybe you will meet her she is only a couple of rooms over." This is unbelievable the supernatural is real. Who was Elena? How many prisoners are down here?

"How many prisoners are down here?"

"You, Elena, and Stiles my room is also down here."

"Who is Stiles"

"A amazing researcher who is called the boy who runs with wolves. His best friend was turned into a wolf. So he joined the pack and became a important part of the pack. Master Klaus took him for his mind but master Elijah saw his beauty. He came a couple of months ago."

"How long have I been down here"

"Almost a week"

"Do you know if Toby is here we were together when I was grabbed. "

" I did not see him. You were brought in alone. What is your name?" I laughed a little all this time and I never told him my name.

"Alexander but call me alex or al. What exactly do you do?" I asked while taking my underwear from him and putting them on.

"I take care of you, Elena, and Stiles. I run message for the masters. I do what ever I am told. " Then the door opened and and Elijah walked in with a pale , skinny boy who wore the same boxers I was given. Elijah was holding a chain about the length of mine. The went stiff as Elijah ran his fingers down his arm then whispered something in his ear. The boy walked over to us. Elijah gave a sick smile.

"Get to know each other. My pets should get along" with that he was gone. The boy looked at me

"Names Stiles. Yours?"

"Alexander but call me Al or Alex"

" Why not Alexander? I go by stiles because the only one who can pronounce my real name was my mom"

"Because I am named after my father who I watched die"

"Damn sorry. How long you been here" he looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"According to Ben I have been here for about a week.


	6. Chapter 6 Hi

The boy Stiles looked up at ben with a smirk.

"This is where you have been keeping yourself Ben. I thought you forgot about me. I have been here for about four months". Stiles looked at me with a small smile.

"He is not always that rough. Only when he is mad at you. You can lay down I know our body still hurts". I waved him off

"it does but I am fine". He nodded and looked at me with interest.

" Your strong. I heard you tried to run. How far did you get? I made it to the top of the stairs and ran right into him". We both tried to escape and almost made it to the door.

"I made it halfway to the door before he caught me and dragged me back by my hair".

"Your lucky he gave you blood. The whip marks hurt for days and he still wont be gentle with you". He turned to Ben

"can you get me something to eat? Curly fries if possible?".

"sure" Ben said with a smile. He got up and left after Stiles heard the door lock he spoke "Don't run on Ben again. He may not tell you but he was whipped bloody. He wasn't given no blood but he was still expected to complete all he is told." I fell a little ashamed. I didn't think what would happen to him.

"I didn't know"

"I know I just hate to see the kid in pain. He is like the little brother I never had. Scott my best friend was more of the idiotic twin. We would get in all kinds if trouble together. I am an only child. My mom died when I was five. My dad was killed the night Klaus came to get me. My dad tried to protect me." I saw the sadness on his face.

"My dad died in a home invasion stopping the guy from shooting me. My mom works three jobs to support me and my sister. My sister just turned 16. She goes to prom this year. I don't like being called my name because I could not save my father." I guess we are getting to know each other. Then Stiles spoke

"How old are you? I'm 18"

"Just turned 21"

"Well happy related"

"thanks"

"What is your sister name"?

"Emily"

"My best friend name is Scott. He is what is called a true alpha"

"what's that"

"he did not have to kill another alpha to become one. His power is natural not stolen."

"that's cool" Stiles was sitting next to me on the floor when the door opened. Ben came in caring two plates

"curly fries and I made Al a sandwich because he missed breakfast"

"thanks" we both say at the same time. Ben looked at us then the floor then back at us.

"You two know last night was him being easy. I just left from upstairs and his meeting is not going good. He is even more anger and frustrated then he was yesterday. You are his stress reliever. I am sorry but I have other duties that I have to attend to". With that he was gone and the door was locked

" that's one hell of a way to leave a room " Stiles said looking at the door I could only nod and agreement. We set in silence and ate . when the door open and Elijah walked in.

"Did yall get to know each other Stiles rolled his eyes and spoke with sarcasm lacing every word "yes sir"

You could see Elijah was annoyed by this but said nothing. He looked at me but I stayed silent. He walked over to me and grabbed a fist full of my hair. He forced me to look at him. "

"I asked you a question" I still didn't answer. He pulled me to my feet by my hair. He forced me to the wall so that I was facing it and pulled my boxers down. SMACK it felt like I had been hit by a truck. SMACK my ass is on fire it must be the vampire strength. I stop myself from crying out by biting on the inside of my cheek.

Stiles is saying something but I cant make it out. The pain is over coming me SMACK . I see Stiles on his feet. He tries to attack but he is pushed back hitting his head. SMACK I see stiles chest rise. He's breathing I guess there is a GOD. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,SMACK I am openly crying. His lips move next to my ear

"answer when I ask you a question" . SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"Are you ready to answer". SMACK, SMACK

"yess sirr" SMACK, SMACK.

"master" he growled SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

"yes master we got to know each other" SMACK. He released me and I fell to the floor. My body is in a ball as I cry. He walked out after I heard the lock I moved to were Stiles lay . I shook his arm and he started to wake up. He looked at me and smiled.

"sorry but thanks" I say

"Nothing to be sorry about. I was never the type to back out of a fight".

"Yea how that work out for you"

" it worked out in the end had my bat and my jeep o and of course wolfsbane never left home with out it."

"we have to find a way out"

"No shit but I bet my pack is looking for me."

"Tell me about them"


End file.
